Love and Monster Girls
by pichu9
Summary: No, not a harem story. This is a story of how two hunters met and overcame challenges in their young lives. Also, there are monster girls. Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter, I own my characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster Hunter's entered my life again. Enjoy.**

* * *

Reiya trembled in excitement as she signed a group hunting expedition, ready to go on her first hunt. She sighed with content as her two hunting mates, a man wearing Ceanataur armor and another man wearing Bone armor stood by the door, waiting for their third member to catch up. Reiya smiled as she approached them and was about to set out until one of them said, "oh no, he'd better not be coming on this quest…." The question caused Reiya to turn around to see a boy not much older than her, probably 18 or 19, walk up to the quest board. In the world of Monster Hunter, hunters weren't officially recognized as adults until after the age of 16, as well as taking down their first real predator.

Anyway, the boy looked at the three, then back at the quest board, picking out a quest and taking it to the guild lady.

"Oh, going on another hunt so soon?"

"Haha, yeah."

"Okay," the lady stamped his papers, "here you go."

"Thanks."

The boy walked over to the trio and asked, "I take it your name is Reiya?" Reiya nodded as the boy said, "name's Shinra. Hope we get along…." Shinra shot a look at the other two hunters as they set out. However, just before he stepped through the door, Shinra stopped and turned to ask, "you…did bring a trap, right?" Reiya checked her bag real quick, then shrieked and ran over to the item box.

* * *

"Okay, let's split up to find this thing," Shinra stated, sheathing the longsword he had been sharpening. Reiya nodded as Shinra took off. She figured that the other two would just go elsewhere but instead, they stuck with her. Reiya looked at the two, who appeared to be discussing something, but shook it off as nothing as she took to the caves.

Shinra sighed as he heard the roar of a Rathian.

"Seriously," he breathed out, "why do these things always end up behind me?"

Spinning around, he saw a Rathian charging right for him, causing him to run to try to flank it. The Rathian finally lost its balance from its mad charge, falling forward and giving him the chance to strike. Shinra unleashed his sword, Shadow of the Moon, letting his spirit gauge fill as the sword's hidden blade unleashed itself right when Shinra thrusted into the hard shell, dealing additional damage (AN: In the game this doesn't happen, but hey, its logic). Jumping backwards, Shinra looked at the battered beast and thought to himself, _'this…is going to be a long day…."_

* * *

"Hey, Machalite!"

Reiya tossed her now broken pickaxe to pick up the blue ore and putting it into her pack. She walked cheerfully along out of the caves, then saw a felyne pass by and say, "your quest is complete, return to the village.

"Already!?"

She looked at him in shock and disappointment, wanting to fight the Rathian herself. She began to walk back feeling depressed until she was yanked into some bushes, seeing the hunters in Ceanataur and Bone armor. They were grinning evilly as she began to panic, seeing them begin to take their armor off.

Shinra sat by the Rathian carcass as he awaited his party. Growing impatient, he sent out a blast of PSI, trying to notify the group of his current location. He waited several more moments, then saw a passing felyne and asked it to go and tell the others that their quest was done. He waited several more hours, then felt something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes, getting up and going off to search for the others.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Reiya began crying as the men began touching her core. She buried her face in her now torn apart armor as one of them licked at her, the other playing with her chest.

"N-no! Don't!"

She was ignored as the man lightly bit down on her.

"Stop it!"

Her tears began streaming down as the man waved his erection in front of her. She lie frozen on the ground as he said, "I wonder, are you a virgin?"

"Please…don't…!"

The man positioned himself up with her core as Reiya prepared to be defiled.

"You know what makes me sick?"

Reiya looked up to see the man frozen in place as a longsword suddenly pierced the area next to her head.

"Seeing trash hunters like you attempting rape on your fellow hunting mate."

The man lifted his arms as Reiya scrambled to a sitting position, seeing Shinra staring the hunter down. She looked behind him to see the other hunter all beaten up as the man slowly stood, cursing as Shinra said, "you do know that's a capital one offense to the guild right?" The man nodded and replied, "if your caught, yes…." Reiya scrambled to get some sort of cover on as Shinra said to the hunter, "well then, get moving."

* * *

That night in the guild hall, Shinra sat at his own table while all the other village hunters celebrated their own individual or group hunts. Not interested, he sipped his juice, then noticed a very familiar hunter sit across from him. Looking at her, she asked, "why're you sitting by yourself?"

Sipping more of his juice, Shinra replied, "because I don't want to befriend someone who'll die on every quest I go on."

"Why say that?"

Reiya looked at him, clearly confused. Shinra put his drink down and said, "supposedly, there's a rumor that every hunt I go on in a group, the entire group somehow dies and I'm the last remaining." She giggled a bit as he began to play with his juice cap. Looking up, Shinra asked her, "by the way, why're you sitting here anyway?" She smiled at him and replied, "I wanted to thank you." "No problem," Shinra replied, still playing with his cap. Reiya giggled again as he fiddled it, then flipped it like a coin. Shinra looked at her and asked, "you need something or what?" Reiya smiled again and said, "not really, I just want to sit with you." "Okay, fine by me," Shinra replied, finally putting the cap down and looking at her. He stared at her a good amount of time. A _long_ amount of time. Long enough to start getting Reiya nervous. She squirmed uncomfortably as Shinra said, "you know, you're really…interesting…." "I-interesting?" Reiya looked up at him as he said, "yeah…interesting…." Leaning forward, Shinra's eyes began to close as Reiya sat frozen. She stayed that way even after his lips touched hers. Heck, even after he pulled away. Reiya sat there like she was in a trance until Shinra clapped his hands in front of her face, causing her to get out of her state of animation.

"You alright?"

Reiya nodded furiously, the blush evident on her face. Shinra chuckled to himself as she said, "umm…anyway…you know…that was my…f-first k-k-kiss…." "I know," Shinra replied, his lips curving into a smirk. Reiya looked away, only to blush more as Shinra asked, "were you expecting something more?" She quietly and faintly nodded as Shinra said, "then I guess you'll have to wait." Reiya sighed and replied, "but what if I don't want to?" Shinra grinned and stood up, walking up to her ear and whispering, "because I'm not ready for that responsibility yet." Reiya blushed as Shinra smiled, walking out of the hall.

Just then, Reiya's friend, Jessica, walked up to and sat where Shinra was sitting and said, "you have guts, I'll tell you that."

Reiya looked at her friend as Jessica looked her dead in the eye and said, "he's never like that." Reiya gave a confused look as she said, "Shinra anyway."

"What's wrong with Shinra?"

Jessica shot her a serious glance and said, "he's pretty much the best hunter we have around here." "He doesn't look like that much of a hunter though," Reiya explained. Jessica chuckled and said, "then how quickly did that last quest last?" Reiya thought to herself, then replied, "ten minutes…?" Jessica snapped her fingers and said, "bingo."

"Eh?"

"Well," Jessica said, "I betcha Shinra did it himself."

Reiya blinked a few times, then started laughing and said, "oh, yeah right." Jessica gave her a hard stare, then said, "then I suggest you go on a hunt with him."

* * *

Shinra's sword went through the hard shell of the rathalos as it finally gave way. Reiya stared in awe as he cleaned his sword, sheathing it. Reiya walked up to him and was about to congratulate him until she saw the look of his eyes. He turned towards her, his eyes clearly showing no emotion at all. His lids closed somewhat, then he turned away, sighing. Reiya caught up to him and said, "good job." "Thanks," he muttered out.

Now confused, Reiya said, "you just downed a rathalos in the most amazing way and you're emotionless about it?"

Shinra shot a glance at her, causing her to freeze. He stood before her and asked, "and that was amazing…?" Reiya hesitantly nodded as he said, "well…thanks…."

Shinra turned around and began to walk away. Reiya again caught up to him and asked him, "aren't you going to carve off of it?" Shinra turned his head and said, "no point when the guild's going to take it anyway."

"Really?"

Shinra's eyes darkened as he said, "they take the downed game to power their weapons up and give the hunters 50% the materials, so really there's no reason to harvest." Reiya nodded in understanding as Shinra looked at her again. Reiya returned the glance, smiling at him. Shinra felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body as she said, "well, I feel like going home now." Shinra's lips curved into a smile and replied, "yeah, good point."

* * *

**Don't you dare tell me this was a terrible story, I will remove it. And my apologies, but the next few chapters are going to be short. Farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter. Live with it.**

* * *

Before she knew it, three months had already passed since she met Shinra. In that time, she had reunited with her old friend, Neil, who had actually declared her his girlfriend. Reiya had no complaints.

Shinra, who had been gone for a week long expedition, had no idea what happened at Pokke.

The village was bustling with life as he entered his home village. Taking a breath, he released it in a relieved sigh and headed right for his house. Knocking on the door, he was quickly answered by his mother.

"I'm back," he stated. His mother quickly took him in and greeted him with a nice dinner, having not seen him and hoping he didn't pass on.

* * *

"By the way, Reiya has a boyfriend now."

Shinra choked on the water he was drinking. He looked at his mom as she said, "her childhood friend was recently transferred to the village. He's a pretty good hunter, might even end up taking your spot as top hunter."

Looking down at his cup of water, Shinra thought to himself, then replied, "…childhood friend huh…it doesn't really matter if he takes my spot at the top." Gulping down his water, Shinra then continued, "I don't really care if I'm the best hunter in the village." His mom looked at him as he said, "a job's a job after all. I'm not complaining." Taking another gulp of water, Shinra looked out the window to see Reiya holding hands with a guy.

'_Must be him,'_ Shinra thought to himself. He was using what appeared to be dual swords as they entered the guild hall. Putting the cup down, he noticed a sheet of paper on his bed.

"What's this?"

Shinra walked over and picked it up as his mother replied, "that's something that Reiya wanted me to give the blacksmith." Shinra looked it over, seeing a sword on it with measurements. _"Oh…custom sword crafting, eh? When did she come up with the money for this?"_ he thought to himself. Going through his belongings, he quickly found all the necessary materials for the sword.

"I'm heading out for a little bit," Shinra stated, taking the sheet of paper with him. His mother nodded as he went to the blacksmith.

"Well…it's going to be tricky to make the blade like this but…," the blacksmith took out a measuring tape and lined up the ore required and said, "I'll be able to make it no problem."

"Thank you," Shinra said to him.

* * *

**Like I said; short chapter. Still going to be for the next few. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time jumping because I'm like that. Enjoy.**

* * *

Time once again flew by.

Shinra continued watching the two from afar. Clearly, Reiya didn't know Shinra was back yet as she constantly continued going on hunts with Neil. He sighed, then heard a knock on the door, causing him to stand up.

Opening the door, he saw the blacksmith with the sword Shinra requested as he said, "sword's done, though it was kind of strange when Reiya asked me for a sword that was extremely similar to this one…." Shinra smiled and said, "Because it _is_ her sword design."

"Really now," the blacksmith said with interest. Shinra looked back up to him as he said, "Shinra's got a crush, eh?"

Shinra grinned and said, "…yeah…I guess…."

* * *

Shinora, Shinra's mother, was once again home alone while her son was out hunting for a Tigrex that's been wreaking havoc for traveling merchants along the mountain pass. She sat on the dining table reading a book, getting interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could be here at this hour…?"

Shinora opened the door, seeing Reiya standing there with a smile on her face.

"Good evening Ms. Shinora!" Reiya stated happily. Shinora only smiled back, allowing Reiya inside the house. She kept in mind that the sword Reiya asked for was still under Shinra's bed, thinking that it'd be best that he gave it to her instead.

"What brings you here today Reiya?"

Reiya scratched her head and said, "well, it's about Shinra."

Shinora rose an eyebrow as Reiya said, "I'm about to file for a missing hunter because he's been gone so long." Shinora continued listening to her story, along with how she wanted to introduce Shinra to Neil. Shinora chuckled to herself when Reiya stated that he and Neil would be such a great team if they went hunting with each other.

"I don't think that'd be smart…Reiya…," Shinora stated. She chuckled at a confused Reiya as Shinora said, "you see, my son wasn't raised with his father." Reiya remained silent for a while, then asked, "aaannd…what does that have anything to do with being a hunter?" Shinora smiled and continued with her story.

"You see…like his father before him, Shinra became the best hunter in the village. However, he doesn't see things the same way as his father does, which is why he's so isolated. And because of his father's status, he's been treated differently. The teacher at the hunter's school had such high expectations for him. The first few months, Shinra would always cry because the training was so difficult, always coming home with cuts all over him."

Reiya felt lead in her chest hearing about his life. Her eyes began to water as Shinora continued her story.

"After a while, he finally came home, battered and bruised, but he showed no emotion whatsoever. I…tried to make him smile but…-," Shinora wiped a stray tear from her eye, "—he gave me a blank stare and asked me what I was doing. He'd get picked on at school every day because of the way the teacher treated him, coming home with a black eye, and even a broken rib once."

Shinora grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and continued.

"He's so distant and lonely because he's had to do everything on his own for so long…the teacher's no longer there but…he never had a father to help ease away the pain."

"_He's never like that."_

Reiya remembered what Jessica had told her. Then she remembered the cold chill she felt from his emotionless eyes, causing her to shiver again.

"…lonely…?"

"All Shinra's wanted in life was for someone to love him in a way a family member couldn't," Shinora said to her.

Reiya looked down at the table, then said, "…thank you for having me over…." Standing up, Shinora then said, "I'll let you know when my son gets back." Reiya turned around, nodding, then making her way outside.

The following morning, Shinra returned back to the village, then spotted a group of felynes carting an unconscious hunter back in. Suddenly, a flash of silver flew past him as Reiya began crying, "Neil! What happened!?"

He watched as Neil sat up and said, "freakin' Ukanlos…." _'Ukanlos, huh?'_ Shinra thought to himself, walking past an oblivious Reiya back to his house.

"Welcome back," his mother said, not looking up from reading. Shinra immediately walked up to his inventory box, digging out several items. Shinora finally looked up to see him taking out his Wyvern Blade "Silver," strapping it on and taking out several whetstones. Shinora raised a brow out of curiosity as Shinra answered, "going big game hunting, be right back." Shinora nodded as Shinra took off to find the village elder.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still short.**

* * *

Reiya knocked on the door of Shinra's residence, getting greeted by Shinora.

"Hi! Shinra back yet?"

Shinora smiled and said, "oh, you just missed him."

Reiya's eyes widened as Shinora said, "he left the moment he got back, saying something about 'going big game hunting.'"

Just then, a trembling roar was heard in the distance. Reiya turned around, seeing an avalanche on the snowy mountain in the distance.

"The Ukanlos…," Reiya breathed out. She gripped her sword handle, only to get stopped by Shinora said, "you needn't worry." Reiya turned to her as Shinora said, "just wait an hour or two."

One hour later, Reiya was back at Shinra's residence.

Looking around, she didn't see anyone so she knocked on the door again, getting greeted by Shinora for the umpteenth time. Shinora smiled and said, "he'll be back soon, I promise you that."

Just then, a scraping sound could be heard, and it kept getting louder.

Reiya looked up, only to see Shinra land in front of her. He looked at her in what she thought was a pretty hot way as he asked, "…need something?" Reiya was still dazed by his glance at her as Shinora said, "welcome back son." Shinra looked at his mother and asked, "what's for dinner?"

Shinra sat by his window as Reiya walked with Neil, having regained his hunting composure. He knew he was jealous; he just didn't show it. Sighing, Shinra took his shirt off, revealing the makeshift bandaging he had to cover his wounds. Tracing the area the icicle pierced, he winced, slightly reopening his wound unintentionally.

"Shoot…," Shinra breathed out as Shinora entered the room, seeing the quickly soaking bandaging. She walked up to him, leaning down in front of him and grasping his shoulders. Shinra looked at her as she said, "my boy…you're so reckless…." Shinra looked down, hugging his mom, surprising her. Shinora pulled back a bit to see a tear streak down his cheek as he said, "…I'm sorry…." Shinora stared, wide-eyed, then smiled, pulling him in and saying, "I'm your mother, Shinra…you aren't supposed to be hurting yourself." Shinra nodded and said, "…she gave me a pretty good knock…." Shinora looked at him as Shinra said, "Yuka…the Ukanlos…." Shinora smiled and said, "yes, she is powerful…." Shinra looked away and said, "but Shiro's still stronger." Shinora nodded and said, "of course; she **is** the white fatalis." Shinra chuckled to himself and said, "hmm…the last time I did that quest, I just went to see her." Shinora looked at him with questions in her eyes as Shinra said, "at least she's not trying to kill me anymore." Shinora gave him a hopeless smile, hugging her son again and saying, "and that…is where you're different from your father."

Looking up, Shinra looked back at the snowy mountain, where he heard a distant "wwaaaaahhhhh‼!" He chuckled to himself as a section of the mountain turned into an avalanche, knowing all too well that all people ever heard was a roar. He laughed out aloud as he heard Yuka scream in the distance, "where the hell am I now!?"

Shinora chuckled to herself and asked, "oh my, what has she done now?"

Shinra regained his composure and replied, "she probably ate too much and didn't realize how much she ate." The two laughed together as another avalanche occurred and Yuka once again screamed.

* * *

First light.

Shinra threw his sword on, knowing today was somewhat special. He noted himself that today was Reiya's birthday, and the guild hall would be celebrating it. Sighing, Shinra heard his mother stirring in the other room, causing him to leave since he usually did every morning.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Farewell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer...**

* * *

Reiya hummed to herself, getting her clothing ready for the afternoon.

"Reiya," she heard her father boom, "you might be in for a surprise today."

"That's because it's my birthday," she yelled back.

She grinned as she thought about what Neil might do. Then she remembered that Shinora was supposed to get her that sword, picking the items from her box to go to Shinra's house.

* * *

Shinora stretched, seeing a note from Shinra on the table. Picking it up, she read it out loud.

"_Dear mom,_

_ I'm going to go see if Yuka's alright. Be back in the evening. By the way, give Reiya her sword since I'm not here. Also, please do it because I'd rather not see the proposal._

_Your son,_

_Shinra"_

"Oh Shinra," she breathed out, then heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she was greeted by a smiling Reiya as she asked, "hey, can I make my sword now?" Shinora smiled and replied, "actually, it already came in." Reiya looked up wide-eyed, asking, "how? I didn't give you the ingredients yet." Shinora smiled and replied, "well, it's a secret."

Shinora went to the backroom, opening a box to make sure it was the sword, closing it again and giving it to Reiya, who happily took it.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," Shinora replied, stilled amazed by her optimism.

* * *

"You alright?"

"Ugh…yeah, I'm fine."

Shinra watched the young Ukanlos continue munching down an icicle. Amazing how monsters have the ability to turn into humans as long as they trust the hunter. Their exterior appearance was nothing like the armor design. Yuka, who wore a heavily padded white sweater that was like cutting through iron ore with knee high boots, stockings, and shorts, sighed happily and said, "phew, happy belly!" Shinra chuckled to himself, standing back up and saying, "well, I've gotta go now." Yuka looked at him and said, "have fun getting back down." "Just don't drop an avalanche on me," Shinra shot back. Yuka snickered and said, "well, I can't control my stomach." Yuka patted on her stomach as Shinra began making his way down from the mountain top.

* * *

Everybody cheered as Reiya was tossed into the air. She laughed as she was continually tossed into the air, finally getting caught by Neil, who asked, "shall we dance madam?" Reiya giggled as the music started playing and everybody danced.

Shinra arrived back at the village, greeting the elder.

"Hello elder."

"Oh, why hello Shinra. How is young Yuka?"

"Well…."

In the distance, Yuka screamed again, cursing herself as another avalanche occurred. The elder sighed and said, "I hope she doesn't catch the attention of the guild." Shinra nodded, then heard the guild hall doors swing open, as well as cheering. Turning around, he saw Neil and Reiya holding hands, walking toward him and the elder. Reiya shot a smile at Shinra as the two kneeled before the elder.

"Village elder," Neil stated, "we ask for your blessings."

The elder looked at Shinra, who closed his eyes, smiled, and looked away. The elder tilted her head as Shinra said, "it…_is_ about time I became my old self again, don't you think?" The statement caused Reiya to look up as Shinra said, "happy birthday Reiya." Reiya felt a burst of adrenaline as Shinra began to walk away, only to stop and turn and saying, "now that I think about it, I'll go there…."

Reiya watched him walk away as the elder said, "young Reiya." Reiya turned back to the elder, who said, "do you wish to be the wife of this hunter, Neil?" Reiya was about to answer, only to then think about her time with Shinra and the feelings she had for him, leaving her stuck with a now very difficult choice. She figured she could get married to Neil and stay friends with Shinra. It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see Jessica. Jessica motioned her to follow, which Reiya did to a quiet place behind the guild hall.

Jessica sighed and said, "you know…you really changed him Rei." Reiya looked down and said, "yeah, I bet." Jessica gave her a light punch on her head and said, "look; it's your choice to make." Reiya looked at her friend, then sat down against a wall. Closing her eyes, she saw a vision of Shinra smiling at her and saying, "you know, you're interesting." Her eyes shot open, her cheeks flushed. Jessica looked at her and said, "you okay?"

Reiya nodded, muttering out, "…lonely…."

Jessica blinked a few times as Reiya said, "he's been…lonely…."

* * *

**Meh. Kinda lame. Farewell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long chapter. Also has hardcore lemon near the end. Read if you dare.**

* * *

"…I see…."

Lightning crackled all around the ancient tower as Shinra nodded. A serene woman dressed in a white robe with snowy white hair that flowed all the way down to her lower back slightly turned her head toward Shinra, thunder cracking at the very motion. Shinra sighed and said, "I honestly think she should live life the way she wants to, Shiro."

The woman, Shiro, also the White Fatalis, turned back, thunder once again cracking, and replied, "very well…then I suggest you try to live as you are now." Shinra looked at her as thunder once again cracked. She looked from the corner of her eyes, thunder cracking again, saying, "I've had many a mate in my life, young Shinra…do not hurt the one you love." Thunder cracked again as Shinra stood up, walking up to the woman, who stood and turned to him herself, thunder cracking and a stray flash of lightning landing on the area of tower just below them. _"Thank goodness this tower's sturdy,"_ Shinra thought to himself, pulling her into a hug. The woman didn't return the motion for risk of shocking the young hunter as he said, "…thank you…Shiro." The lady nodded, slowly moving her arms up, finally returning the embrace as thunder cracked all around them, lightning striking in several places around them.

When Shinra got back, he noticed a stray scale on his cloak. He took it off, looking at it, turning it several times, then said, "again, thank you Shiro."

Reiya stared out her window, feeling a little depressed as she stared at the mountain. For whatever reason, she couldn't get Shinra out of her head. And because she couldn't get him out of her head, she had declined the proposal and broken up with Neil. She went through the ups and downs, from the time she met him, to when he saved her, to his story. She suddenly got an image of her first kiss with him, causing her to blush. It was then that she remembered her gift from Shinora, walking over to the box and opening it, revealing her sword as well as a letter. Opening it, she silently read the content to herself.

"_Reiya,_

_ By the time you read this, you have probably already made your choice. I know I've only known you for about five months, but you're really interesting. So interesting in fact, that I can proudly say I love you. I'm glad I made the sword for you. So if I haven't said this already, good-bye. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Shinra."_

Reiya reread the letter several times, finally setting it down.

"…you didn't have to make it for me idiot…," she muttered to herself. She drew the sword, then gasped at what was engraved on the blade. It was her name. She sheathed the sword, putting it back in the box as a knock on the door caught her attention.

Opening the door, she saw Shinora in a bit of a worried state.

"Hello Shinora, what brings you here this evening?"

Shinora looked down to the ground, then back up asking, "have you seen my son?"

Reiya felt a burst of adrenaline, shaking her head. Shinora sighed and said, "thank you."

"_For what?"_ Reiya thought to herself as Shinora turned away, catching sight of the elder. Reiya took a step out as Shinora asked the elder what had become of Shinra.

"Oh, young Shinra has moved guilds."

"WHAT!?"

Both Reiya and Shinora's mouths dropped as the elder said, "he filed for a transfer request not too long ago then ran off saying he was going to see someone at the tower."

"Probably to see _her_," Shinora stated. The elder nodded as Reiya was caught confused. Shinora sighed and said, "I guess there's no helping it then…." Reiya felt a little frustrated as they continued talking about this person Shinra probably went to go see, then finally lost it.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE GOING TO SEE!?"

Shinora and the elder both turned toward Reiya as Shinora said, "someone…special to the hunter world." The elder nodded as Reiya asked, "and who is this 'someone special?'" The elder and Shinora both looked at each other, then back at Reiya. Shinora smiled and said, "I'll let my son tell you that."

"Tell you what?"

All three turned to see Shinra, standing with a necklace with a beautiful white scale on it as he said, "my transfer didn't go through, so apparently I'm stuck here."

Suddenly, Shinora was embracing her son. So tight he wasn't able to breath, croaking out, "mom…! Can't…breath…!" Shinora gasped, relaxing her death grip on her son as he gasped for air, returning the embrace from his mother. Reiya blushed upon seeing his sapphire eyes again. She moved a stray bang back as Shinra pulled back from his mother, walking up to her. She looked up, blushing at how close he was as he said, "you know…kinda reminds me of the first time we sat together at the guild." Reiya looked away, suddenly feeling something go around her neck, causing her to trace the outline of the now put on necklace, ending in a scale. Looking down, she saw it was the scale on the necklace Shinra had on just moments before, hearing him chuckle and say, "that…is for you."

Reiya stared at him wide eyed as he said, "unfortunately, I can't even so much as kiss you right now…no matter how much I want to." Reiya looked down and said, "i-it doesn't m-matter you idiot…!" "Even though you're together with Neil," Shinra shot back. Reiya looked up at him and said, "th-that's not the point…!" "Yes it is," Shinra stated.

Shinora and the elder just stared at the arguing two as the elder said, "ah…reminds me of you and your husband when you were their age." Shinora smiled, laughing to herself as the two continued arguing.

"And you also-."

Shinra was cut short as Reiya lunged forward, planting her lips on his. He blinked a few times as she pulled back and said, "…you idiot, shut up…!" She planted again, this time with more force as Shinra gave in, clearly not going to win this fight.

"Ahem."

The two pulled away, looking at Shinora and the elder. The elder smiled and said, "you two have the blessings of this elder." The two stared at the elder as Shinora nodded and said, "treat her nicely Shinra." He blushed as did Reiya as the two walked off, leaving them alone.

"So…."

"…what do you want to do?"

"Umm…I don't know…."

"…I have an idea…."

Reiya looked at Shinra, who lifted her up and brought her into her house, causing her to squeal and grunt as he dropped her on her bed. Reiya stared up at him as he said, "you've hurt me a lot more than I thought you would Reiya." Leaning down, she felt his hot breath against her neck, causing a pit to grow in her stomach as he whispered out, "you know that right?" Groaning in response, she put her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off. Shinra grabbed hold of her wrists, holding them over her head and stealing another kiss from her, causing her eyes to automatically shut. His tongue pried past her lips, wandering her mouth as she groaned again, submitting to the male dominating her mouth.

Pulling back, the string of saliva connecting them fell back into Reiya's mouth as she asked, "why…are you…doing this…?" Shinra's calm face didn't change as he said, "because I love you." Reiya felt a burst of adrenaline shoot through her body as Shinra kissed her neck, traveling downward and undoing her shirt, kissing the area between her breast, causing her to let out a moan. Shinra grinned into the kiss, revealing more of her breasts, tenderly kissing one of the nipples, causing her to gasp out at the sudden wetness touching her.

"Shin…ra…ahh…," Reiya breathed out as he moved to the other breast. She struggled against his grasp on her wrists, only to find it futile as he kissed her collarbone. She felt a weight over her heart as her wrists were released and saw a mop of blue resting on her left breast.

"What are you…?"

"Listening."

It didn't take long for her to realize he was listening to her heartbeat, giving her a warm feeling as he sighed and said, "I never did tell how I was raised, did I?" Reiya pet his head and said, "Shinora told me what happened when you were a kid." Shinra smiled and said, "and I'm glad for that." Reiya giggled and pulled him up, hugging him and saying, "I'm sorry for your past." "Don't be," Shinra replied. Pushing his head up, Reiya mashed her lips with his, pulling back momentarily and whispering, "make love to me Shinra."

The adrenaline rush running through his body, Shinra gladly complied, kissing her again and taking off the rest of her shirt. She gasped as he landed butterfly kisses on her stomach, trailing downward to the hem of her pants, which were quickly pulled off along with her shoes. Staring up, she saw Shinra finish undressing, along with his erection popping up as he fingered her, causing her to let out a yelp. Reiya felt one finger enter her, then two more as Shinra pumped them faster and faster by the second.

"Shin—RAA—AAHH‼!"

Reiya screamed as she came on his hand, taking in deep breaths as he licked at his hand and said, "you're pretty tasty." She shot up the best glare she could muster, only to fail miserably as he said, "why do you look so cute?" Reiya's blush deepened as she looked away, then felt something prod at her entrance. She gasped as Shinra grinned.

"Wa-wait Shinra! I'm not-!"

Shinra pushed forward as she squeaked out, "ready…!"

She let out pained croaks as he took her virginity, going all the way to the hilt as she gasped, trying to make the pain disappear.

"It hurts…!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Shinra kissed at her jawline, trying to relax her body as her thighs continued to clamp down on his hips.

"I'm going to move now…."

"Eh? Wait! Shinra, wait‼"

Shinra pulled out, causing her to gasp, only to ram back into her, getting a yelp. Reiya felt a pleasurable wave run through her body as he continued thrusting into her. Reiya's eyes closed, tears still streaming down her cheek as she continually moaned from the pleasure of sex as Shinra's thrusts began to get harder.

"Uhh! Uhh! Shinra…!" Reiya gasped out, getting a kiss in return as she felt him twitching inside of her. Shinra began groaning, his head snapping back as Reiya felt something hot enter her while Shinra was still thrusting inside of her, causing her to moan as he slowed down some, falling down on top of her.

The two lay there catching their breath as Reiya felt the warmth inside her swirl within her, moaning as it swished back and forth. Shinra propped himself up on his elbows and grinned, saying, "we're not done yet." Reiya looked up as he sat up, raising her leg over his shoulder as he began thrusting into her again, getting to her womb. Reiya screamed in surprise as he grunted, turning her over and taking her from behind, getting more moans as she moaned out, "so deep!" Shinra laughed as he continued thrusting, suddenly grinding the two together. Reiya screamed, a sudden coil that had formed in her stomach snapped as her fluids soaked Shinra's penis. He grinned, his eyes closing as he could feel his seed coming again. He delivered a few hard thrusts, grinding himself with her again and coming inside her for a second time.

The two breathed heavily as Shinra flipped her over and kissed her again as Reiya said, "oh…yeah…give me…more…."

Shinra gladly complied.

He delivered a few light thrusts as Reiya moaned. Shinra began increasing his speed, unable to get all the way up because he was so tired. Reiya kissed him, feeling the pit in her begin to grow again just from the simple act as he began to twitch inside her again. Reiya felt the coil once again break, her hoarse voice letting out a cracked cry as he inseminated her for the third time that night. Shinra strained himself, pulling out of her and falling to her side as they stared at the ceiling, then at eachother.

"I…love you…."

Reiya felt a flutter of joy and said, "I love…you too…."

* * *

_Three months later…._

Reiya slurped at her lemonade as Jessica and Neil sat across from her and asked, "hey, wanna go on a hunt?" Reiya looked at her friends, then smiled and said, "well…I want to, but I can't." Neil stood up and sat next to her and said, "Shinra shouldn't be keeping you from hunting Reiya!" She smiled and said, "I never said Shinra told me not to hunt." Jessica nodded as Neil asked, "then why can't you go and hunt?" Reiya looked at him, then said, "well, there's…someone who needs my attention that's causing me to be real careful right now…."

Just then, Shinra came into the guild, stamping his quest sheet complete and walked over to the group. Reiya stood up and hugged him as he asked, "what're you doing here?" Reiya grinned and said, "there's something I need to tell you."

Shinra blinked a few times and said, "okay, I'm listening."

Reiya took a few deep breaths, then said, "I'm pregnant!"

The entire guild hall went silent as the instruments slowly blurred down. All eyes were on the couple at the table, then Jessica shouted, "ALRIGHT! MY BEST FRIEND'S GETTING A BABY‼!"

All the hunters and guild members cheered as Shinra stared in awe. He felt like time had just frozen as he was lifted into the air with Reiya.

* * *

**Meh.**

**Not too shabby eh? Oh well. See ya soon ya'll.**


End file.
